marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy Etienne LeBeau
Remy Etienne LeBeau was a great and talented magician who was once a member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. After leaving the organization, Remy joined the Thieves Guild and once married Bella Donna Boudreaux until they separated. He would eventually marry a young Inhuman woman named Anna Marie LeBeau, and the two would have three children named Medea, Olivier, and Rebecca Raven LeBeau. Remy and his family wondered the world as master thieves, but they were also known to help people that were suffering and did not was right. During the Infinity War, Remy and his family allied with Captain America and his Secret Avengers to rescue Wanda Maximoff and Vision from being killed by the Black Order. Knowing that Thanos was after the Infinity Stones, including the Time Stone, Remy continued to assist his allies by traveling to Wakanda. Despite not being an Avenger while his wife joined the team, he battled against Thanos' forces. Just as Thanos arrived in the battlefield and completed his task in killing Vision and obtaining the Mind Stone to place on his gauntlet, Remy was among those killed in the decimation. Powers and Abilities Powers As a magician and former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Remy contained great powers that he used to master while working with the Thieves Guild. *'Molecular Acceleration': After studying from a book, Remy practiced a lot of learn how to do Molecular Acceleration. Using his staff, he potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. **'Dissolution': Gambit can also cause objects to pull themselves apart instead of exploding violently making them harmlessly melt down to nothing. **'Disruption': Gambit can tame his explosive acceleration to temporarily scramble a persons sensory awareness knocking them out cold. **'Enhanced Conditioning': Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him increased speed, strength, reflexes and reactions, flexibility, dexterity, coordination, balance, and endurance as a side effect. ***'Accelerating Regeneration': Gambit can enhance his own recovery rate by stimulating his own cellular activity. **'Enhancement': Gambit can supercharge the energy both converted and accelerated to get more of a bang out of even the smallest objects as well as giving them greater concussive or stopping power. **'Static Interference': Thtoughout his study, Gambit learned a lot to create natural static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from intrusion by telepaths. Can increase the effect by holding a charged object near his head. **'Vibration Emission': Gambit, through the kinetic acceleration instead of conversion can emit a shockwave accompanying a bright flashbang which leaves a sizable crater in the ground. **'Sheering/Cutting': By charging his cards, Remy can use his magic to slice through objects as dense as solid steel without worry of it exploding. **'Immortality': His powers gave him immortality, allowing to him to remain ageless, and immune to diseases, viruses, and infection. Abilities *'Bilingual': He is fluent in English and Cajun French. He also knows some Japanese though is not very fluent. *'Master Marksman': He is extremely skilled in throwing small objects such as cards, bolas, knives, and balls with great accuracy. *'Master Martial Artist': He is known to a profound fighter, often employing martial arts, street fighting, and acrobatics. Strength Level Gambit is a human magician who possesses the normal strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise Relationships Family *Jean-Luc LeBeau - Father *Henri LeBeau - Brother *Mercy LeBeau - Sister-in-Law *Emil Lapin - Cousin *Sarah LeBeau - Cousin *Jennifer LeBeau - Cousin *Todd LeBeau - Cousin *Anna Marie LeBeau - Wife *Medea LeBeau - Daughter *Olivier LeBeau - Son *Rebecca Raven LeBeau - Daughter *Bella Donna Boudreaux - Ex-Wife *Belize Marceaux - Uncle *Theoren Marceaux - Cousin *Etienne Marceaux - Cousin Allies *Masters of the Mystical Arts *Thieves Guild *Avengers Enemies *Thanos - Killer External Links * Category:Acrobats Category:Americans Category:Boudreaux Family Category:Heroes Category:LeBeau Family Category:Magicians Category:Males Category:Reality-194111 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Teachers Category:Thieves Guild Members Category:X-Force Members